


Borrowed Calm

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (of a sort), F/F, Femslash February 2018, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Ginny and Luna go on their first date after the war.





	Borrowed Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 7.first date from [this list](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/lingeringmirth/170220761062), for Femslash February 2018.
> 
> Tentatively set in the same verse as [Sparkling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13574739).

Their first date after the war is in June, when there are still shadows under both their eyes and Luna is still terribly thin, even if her eyes have never lost their sparkle.

They go to a muggle cafe in Edinburgh, managing to order tea and chocolate cake without incident. Sitting down is eerie, because it feels _normal_ , all these people on the other tables simply chattering away without a care in the world, reading their boring muggle newspapers with still pictures and books with stories in them neither of them know. Even if the war brushed the muggle world it didn’t affect it, because muggles make a habit of striving to forget what they cannot comprehend.

‘This is nice,’ Luna says, squeezing Ginny’s hand.

Ginny smiles at her and squeezes back. ‘It really is.’

When sufficient cake has been consumed (extra slices had been needed), they venture out onto the streets and become part of the crowd easily enough, as they had donned muggle appropriate clothing and are hiding their wands.

They walk hand in hand, soaking in the calm atmosphere of a city that did not see fear, walking among people who had not needed to fear for their lives and an end to all they held dear and knew, and they are grateful. It isn’t their world but the comfort of other people’s normalcy is a balm, nonetheless.

Both their eyes settle on the bookshop at the same time. Neither of them is an expert, but Ginny feels like it might be a second-hand bookshop, because the covers look worn. They go in, because they still have pounds to spare, and leaf through the treasures the little shop has on offer. They find a book about a quest and a dragon because it seems interesting to Ginny, who has never really feared dragons, and one about a girl called Alice, because Luna likes the silly cover.

Locating the entrance to magical Edinburgh is easy and they both look back the narrow alleyway into the muggle portion of the city.

‘Good date?’ Ginny asks.

Luna turn with sparkles in her eyes and kisses Ginny, a smile on her lips all the way. ‘Best.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't guess it, Ginny's pick is _The Hobbit_ while Luna took a shine on _Alice in Wonderland_. Also you can't tell me there isn't a magical Edinburgh, there has to be.


End file.
